<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Already Yours by somewhatdecent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560867">I'm Already Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent'>somewhatdecent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be mine and mine alone that not even god can claim you as his."</p>
<p>Satan brings MC to an acquaintance's party and takes her to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Already Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Did you wait for a long time?" A familiar voice said from behind. Almost instantly, the anxiety dissolved and comfort washed over her. He had just finished talking to some acquaintances after they dragged him away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ears. She felt shy at that moment after seeing Satan dressed up in a black suit with his green bowtie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?" He asked, extending a hand out to his lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but smile as she took his hand. Slowly, Satan guided her into the building. As they approached a set of stairs, Satan held her hand tighter and assisted her with her dress. She'd known Satan for a long time now and they've been intimate with each other multiple times. In fact, she's always known him for being a gentleman. And yet, here she was, a blushing mess thanks to the man who lovingly held her hand. The two entered the party hall, hands still wrapped around each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satan?” she whispered, her grip tightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Hm?” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never dream of it,” he said, smiling. He pulled her hand gently to his lips and rubbed his thumb over it, reassuring her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan led her to the side as they waited for the next dance to start. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking at the rich and powerful demons around them. One of Satan’s acquaintances was the host of this party and he said he wanted to meet “his human.” While Satan didn’t like the way he phrased it, he wanted to treat his girlfriend to a nice dance. She was anxious, yes, but she was also excited. It was her first time dancing in that fashion but she’s ecstatic to have Satan guide her through it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Satan handed her a glass of champagne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked as he handed her the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a little nervous,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be, you’re doing great,” he reassured, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Satan!” someone called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two turned to find the demon who’s hosting the party. He shook Satan’s hand and smiled at her. Almost immediately, Satan put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He was still cautious by the way he called her that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Soneillon,” he greeted, bowing ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Satan’s girlfriend, nice to meet you,” he said, turning to her and extending his hand to shake hers. She reluctantly accepts the handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to say more when a beautiful piano echoed throughout the hall. The three turned to the middle of the room as they watched the other guests gather in pairs to dance. Satan smiled as he held her hand. He excused them both from Soneillon and led her to the dancing crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally the moment she was both dreading and waiting for. She held Satan’s hand tightly as they went to find a spot for themselves. Satan had a soft smile on his face. To her, it was more beautiful than anything in all three realms. His hair was styled like how he normally did it and yet he looked like an aristocrat who charmed every woman he came across. He leaned down to her ears to whisper to her. Her eyes widened but kept her composure. She just wanted to enjoy this moment with her boyfriend without anything going wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand here,” he took her hand and put it on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the other here,” then he took the other hand and held it in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand rested on her hip as he guided her through the dance. It was going well for both of them until someone bumped into her and pushed her into Satan’s arms. She suddenly turned into a flustered mess as he pulled her back on her feet. All of a sudden, she forgot everything she researched about dancing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said after she stepped on his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she stepped on it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault,” he said with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But doesn’t your foot hurt?”  Yes, his foot had started to hurt a bit but he understood her enough to not take it against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” he told her but she was as stubborn as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does to me,” she whispered, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this,” he started. He didn’t know where he was going with this but he decided to just wing it. Better now than never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As an apology for stepping on my foot, look at me,” he said, waiting for her to look at him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” she was confused, was she not looking at him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me and me only,” he continued. She showed no signs of replying so he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be mine and mine alone that not even god himself can claim you as his,” he whispered, leaning closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satan…” she started but he wasn’t finished just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be the Juliet to my Romeo, not for our story to abruptly end, but for us to love each other no matter what till our time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was speechless and pretty much close to tears. She’d never felt this loved in her entire life. She almost felt unworthy of the amount of love he had to offer. She smiled brightly despite the tears pricking her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly,” she said, stepping closer and into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already yours,” he heard, muffled by her face pressed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything else but wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. There was little to no space between them and they couldn’t ask for more. The dance ended and they separated while keeping their fingers intertwined. They went back to the side of the room and started conversing with one another about anything they could think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was quite a show, you two,” Soneillon commented, approaching the two with a glass of champagne in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Satan replied, still being cautious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you mind if I borrow your lady for a while?” he asked, already reaching his hand out for her to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one you should be asking,” he quickly replied, starting to eye him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The both of them turned to her, who nodded with a small smile. Soneillon took her hand and pulled her away from Satan. He walked her away far enough that Satan wouldn’t be able to hear or even have a clue what they’re about to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, my dear human,” he started, smirking in a way that made her uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she spoke in a way that wouldn’t make it obvious that she’s uncomfortable and cautious around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard of the infamous story of the demon and the human?” he smiled not-so-innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no?” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the story goes, a human falls in love with a demon who eventually has her for dinner,” he told her with a wicked smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does that have to do with me?” she asked, understanding what Satan meant when he whispered to her during the dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much, just that Satan is rumored to be the demon in the story,” he took a sip from his champagne glass. He truly was enjoying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that’s the truth,” she replied, getting a small rush of adrenaline. It’s not every day she stands up against a demon who could kill her in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe it’s not but what is the truth is that I, as well as my friends, saw Satan with a succubus in The Fall,” he continued, his eyes growing more mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, I sincerely doubt that’s the truth,” she said, looking away and crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s not,” Satan said from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist and glaring at Soneillon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Satan! How nice of you to join us,” he exclaimed, his previous demeanor dissolving into one that resembled the typical social butterfly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop the act, Soneillon. We’re leaving, have a good night,” Satan spat, leading his partner away from him and out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night was still quite young and yet the couple felt exhausted. Their usual dates included library and cat cafe dates, not really fancy party dates. They started to walk back to the house of lamentation after letting her change out of her heels into more comfortable flat shoes- which Satan conveniently brought with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t believe what he said, right?” he asked in a whisper, slightly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Of course not! The Satan I see in front of me is the one I love and believe in,” she explained, easing his worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all, I’m yours and yours alone that not even god can claim me as his,” she said, replaying what he said during the dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked in comfortable silence. To a passerby, they seemed to be cursed as they never once let go of each other’s hand. While the dance was a new and fun experience, they would much rather spend their night buried in a book and her in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for those who don't know; Soneillon, according to wikipedia, is the one who tempts men to hate.</p>
<p>I wrote this as a self-indulgent thing so I hope you enjoyed reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>